This invention relates to a fuel injection valve used for fuel injection in an engine.
As a technique of this kind, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2003-336561 discloses a fuel injection valve in which a passage plate and an injector plate are welded to a valve seat member. The passage plate is formed with a side hole, a lateral passage and a swirl chamber, and the injector plate is formed with a fuel injection hole.